Truck passenger
|profession = *Nazi soldier |allegiances = Nazis |}} A Nazi soldier was present at the Tanis digsite for the Ark of the Covenant outside Cairo, Egypt in 1936, under the orders of Colonel Dietrich and a Sergeant, and after the Ark was found he was among five other soldiers who, with the Sergeant, loaded onto a cargo truck which contained the ancient relic in order to defend it from American archaeologist Indiana Jones and his comrades. During a chase which ensued as a result of the arrival of Jones, this soldier and his fellow men all ended up falling out of the truck after it was hijacked by the American. Biography Tanis, Egypt .]] In 1936, this German soldier was among the men who made up the Nazi party who attempted to unearth the Ark of the Covenant from the Well of the Souls at Tanis outside Cairo, Egypt under the orders of Colonel Herman Dietrich, Major Gobler, French archaeologist René Emile Belloq and Gestapo agent Major Arnold Ernst Toht. The Ark was secretly dug up overnight by American archaeologist Indiana Jones and his associates, including Arab excavator Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-Kahir, but Dietrich and Belloq confronted them, took the Ark, arrested Sallah and his men and sealed Jones and Marion Ravenwood inside the cave. However, the two soon managed to escape, and ended up blowing up the Flying Wing, the jet plane meant to transport the Ark to Berlin, Germany.Raiders of the Lost Ark watching Belloq walking past.]] Following the Flying Wing's destruction, Colonel Dietrich decided that the Ark would instead be transported from Tanis to Cairo by truck. With Jones' location unknown, this soldier boarded the front of the truck with another and sat beside the driver of the vehicle as it moved to the centre of the digsite as four of his fellow men carried the Ark into the back of a Mercedes-Benz LG3000 cargo truck, before getting inside themselves to protect the relic along with two other men and a Sergeant, with this soldier driving the truck. The vehicle was protected by a Mercedes-Benz G5 troop car driven by Major Gobler and two officers and a motorcycle and sidecar helmed by a driver and his passenger. The Desert Chase .]] Soon, the truck, jeep and sidecar began moving, following a 1937 Mercedes-Benz 320 carrying Colonel Dietrich, Major Toht, Belloq and their driver. All seemed to be going well as the convoy's journey through the desert began, but Indiana Jones promptly appeared behind the truck riding an Arabian stallion. Gobler's gunner began peppering Jones with gunfire, but both he and his horse made it to the truck and the American leapt onto the vehicle. Opening the door at the front of the truck, he hurled its front passenger out into the desert, before hopping inside and wrestling the driver, fighting with passion for the wheel. Behind the scenes The truck passenger was portrayed uncredited by the late stuntman Romo Gorrara in Raiders of the Lost Ark. In the LEGO video game adaptations of Raiders of the Lost Ark, this character, as with the tough Sergeant, is omitted from the desert chase.[[LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures|LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures]][[LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues|LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues]] In the TV short film LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick, the Truck Driver is depicted as the only occupant of the truck's cab.[[LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick|LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick]] The LEGO set Race for the Stolen Treasure includes the cargo truck and the driver but, again, no passenger.Race for the Stolen Treasure The same happens in LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures and its sequel. In the latter, the passenger's role is fulfilled at one point by Arnold Ernst Toht during the cutscenes. Appearances *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' novel *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' comic *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' storybook Notes and references Category:Characters alive when last seen Category:Characters appearing in Raiders of the Lost Ark Category:Germans Category:Nazi military personnel Category:Nazis